


If my heart was a house (you'd be home)

by ac0531



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, Rayllum Valentines, Some angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/pseuds/ac0531
Summary: A collection of one shots revolving around Callum and Rayla's relationship.All of them written for the #rayllumvalentines event.Includes tons of fluff and cute Rayllum moments!
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 72





	1. Valentine’s Day (Modern AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my very first Rayllum event I am participating in! A huge thanks to Raayllum for setting all of this up. I've had the pleasure of taking part and writing out all these small one shots, and I can't wait to share them all with you!
> 
> Also, there is no chronological order for how these one shots proceed, so you can read them in any order you'd like.
> 
> Either way, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum invites Rayla over to his house, where the two have a romantic movie night and bake a sweet treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a few of these prompts in the Modern AU, but either way, I still hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Chapter rating: G

Callum dumped the ingredients on the kitchen counter, his mind racing as quickly pulled his phone out, checking the time. It was nearly a half past six, and he knew that Rayla, his girlfriend, was going to be here any moment. Moving to lay out everything in an organized manner, he did a quick double-take to make sure he had everything.

Eggs, check. All-purpose flour, check. Baking powder and baking soda, double check. Sugar, check. A stick of unsalted butter, which had been softened and cut into two tablespoon pieces, check. Salt, check. Vanilla extract, check. Milk… MILK.

Callum nearly facepalmed as he rushed over to the fridge, pulling out the gallon two percent milk and setting down on the countertop. Now he had everything he needed for baking a simple, fluffy, vanilla cake. At the same moment, he heard the doorbell ring. Nearly jumping from his spot, he rushed over to the front door, stopping momentarily to look in a mirror and see that his hair was alright.

Once that was done, he sucked in a deep breath before grabbing the handle and yanking it back, pulling the door open to reveal Rayla standing on the other side. She had on an oversized purple hoodie that read _Sailor Moon_ on the front along with black jeans and brown boots. Her platinum-blonde hair was done up into a ponytail, and her lips were tugged into a soft smile while her lilac eyes radiated with pure warmth.

For a moment, Callum just stared at her, enraptured, but Rayla soon cleared her throat, causing him to snap out of his trance-like state as he felt his face heat up. 

“Hey Cal.” She spoke, her accent coating her words. 

“Hi Ray.” Despite his flustered state, he smiled as he stepped to the side, allowing for his girlfriend to come inside. “How are you?”

“I’m doing amazing.” She removed her boots before turning to look at him, her smile still there as she stepped closer and immediately pulled him into a hug, burying her face deep into his shoulder.

Callum, who chuckled softly, returned her embrace, his own arms wrapping tightly around her waist as he shifted his head to press a kiss against her temple. The feeling of his lips on her skin made Rayla’s heart flutter, but she only smiled wider, sighing contently. 

“That’s good to hear.” He soon spoke, pulling back from her. “So, I think you’re wondering why I invited you over here.”

“I mean, you said in the text that it was something special.” She took her phone out and opened it, tapping on her _Messages_ app before clearing her throat. “You said: _Rayla, are you free for this Saturday night? If so, then can you come over to my place at around half past six. I have something special planned for the two of us.”_

“That sounds about right.” Her boyfriend laughed as she tucked her phone back. 

“So...what’s this ‘special’ thing you had?” She asked as Callum guided her across the living room and into the kitchen, noticing the assortment of ingredients laid out. “And what's with all of this?” She motioned to the kitchen countertop, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

“Well…” Callum began. “You what today is right?”

“Uhh, yeah.” Rayla rolled her eyes playfully. “It’s the 14th of February.” 

Callum had to stifle a small laughter, and he noticed Rayla cock her head a little. “Ray, it’s more than just that.” He walked up to her and took her hands in his. “February 14th is Valentine's Day.”

All at once, Rayla’s eyes suddenly widened. “W-What?!” She paused, the gears in her mind turning for just a few seconds before her mouth fell open. “Oh god, you’re right!” Her face turned a whole shade pinker as she looked away momentarily. “I...I’m sorry, I don’t know how that slipped my mind…” She said in an almost bashful manner.

For Callum, he merely chuckled, bringing a hand up to hold her face. “It’s alright Rayla, this is why I wanted to invite you over.” He looked back to the countertop, his smile widening a little. “I actually planned something out for the two of us to do, and kept it a secret until now.”

“A secret?” She asked as her boyfriend guided her to the ingredients. “What do you mean?”

“The special thing that I had planned was for the two of us to try and bake a cake.” He explained as he picked up the baking powder and handed it over to her. “Along with that, we could also watch a romantic movie while huddled up on the couch.” He almost thought the last few words that came out were cheesy, but when he turned to face Rayla, he noticed that her face was still slightly pinkish, but a small smile could be seen forming on her lips. 

“You...You actually planned all this?” She set the baking powder down and walked over to him.

He turned to face her properly, his smile still there as his green eyes sparkled with nothing but sheer affection. “Yes, I wanted it to be a fun night for the both of us.” He didn’t seem to notice that his arms began to wrap around her waist, but he couldn't care less as she placed both her hands on his shoulders. “And given that Harrow is out of town for a couple of days and Ez is at Ellis’s house for the night...I thought we could have our own night together...kinda like an in-house date night…” He felt himself cringe at those last few words, but his girlfriend only smiled warmly, resting her forehead against his. 

“You didn’t have to do all this.” She whispered. “But still...this is the nicest thing I have ever seen you do.”

For Callum, he sighed a little, staring deeply into her lilac eyes. “What can I say? You’re special to me, even before we became a thing.” His eyes briefly left hers and flickered down to her soft, pink lips, seeing how close they were to his. “And I know I’ve said this countless times before...but I love you, so much…”

If there was ever a feeling of almost floating with sheer happiness, Rayla sure felt it now as her heart fluttered at how loving her sappy boyfriend was being. However, that was also enough for her to close the short distance that was between them and press her lips against his. Callum closed his eyes, melting into the kiss as he pulled her in closer, one of his hands leaving her waist to gently hold the back of her neck, his fingers carefully brushing across the soft skin there. 

Rayla hummed, smiling against his mouth as her arms looped around his neck, one of her hands moving to hold the back of his head, her fingers brushing through his soft, brown locks of hair. 

Eventually, the two pulled back, needing to catch their breaths. Yet even when they did pull away, Callum still pressed his forehead against hers, noticing her face slightly pinkish. He knew that his face sported an equally matched color, even if he couldn’t see it.

“...I love you too, you big sappy dork.” She soon spoke, her words dripping with affection as she pressed another kiss, this time on the corner of his mouth. 

Callum could feel his heart rate picking up even more, but he soon pulled back a little more, his head turning back to the ingredients that were still there. “Well...how about we get to baking that cake. I’ll even let you get to decide what romantic movie we should watch once we are done.” 

Rayla beamed a little, separating from her boyfriend as she turned to look down at everything before them. “Do you have a cookbook that we can use?”

“I think so.” Callum turned around and opened a few cabinets in the corner of the kitchen, his eyes scanning each of them before finally finding what he needed. “Aha! Here we are.” He returned and set the book down in front of both him and her. “There should be instructions on how to make a basic cake in this.”

“Hmm…” Rayla turned the pages, her eyes narrowed before finally smiling when she arrived at the designated page. “There! Instructions on how to make a fluffy, homemade vanilla cake.” Callum watched as she rolled the sleeves of her hoodie back up, her eyes still glued to reading the instructions. “It says here that we need a mixer and a few bowls to hold the ingredients in.”

“I can do that!” Callum said as he lowered himself down to a cabinet, fishing out a couple of bowls. “Can you preheat the oven? It should tell you to what degrees it should be.”

“One second...there I see it. _Preheat the oven to 350 degrees fahrenheit.”_ She quickly moved to getting the oven set up. 

“It will take a little bit of time for the oven to be heated up completely.” Callum explained, grabbing the mixer. “In the meantime, shall we get started?” He walked up to stand next to her, taking her hand in his. 

“Aye.” She smiled, turning to plant a kiss on his cheek. “After this, we are watching The Notebook! One of my favorites!”

Seeing her enthusiasm made Callum laugh, his heart soaring at her happiness. “Yes ma’am!” He gave a mock salute, earning a playful punch from his girlfriend as they got to work with pouring the ingredients and making the cake.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rayla sat down, holding the remote and flicking through the movies on Netflix, Callum stood near the kitchen entrance, waiting for the oven to _ding_ and let him know that the cake was done. He smiled as he watched his girlfriend bounce in her spot, beaming when she finally found the movie she wanted to play for the both of them.

Her eyes soon landed on Callum, and she patted the seat next to her. “You coming?”

“In a minute.” He looked back into the kitchen. “The cake is almost done.”

“Ok!” She nodded her head, leaning back a little. “But hurry, it feels weird that you aren’t here next to me.”

Her boyfriend sighed. “Sorry, I wish that this cake would bake faster.”

“Aye, curse that delicious confection for making me wait for you to come here.”

After another 5 minutes, there was a loud _ding_ and Callum smiled. “Looks like it’s finally done!” He disappeared back into the kitchen. It wasn’t long before he quickly reappeared, holding the cake on a massive plate. There was a delicious aroma that quickly filled the living room as Rayla felt her mouth water a little.

“That smells so good.” She watched as he placed the cake in front. 

“Hopefully it tastes good as well.” He ran back. “Now for the plates and knife!”

Rayla chuckled, looking down at the large, fluffy cake that was still steaming, before seeing Callum come back through the corner of her eye. He held two plates, quickly giving one to Rayla, before sitting down next to her.

“Shall we?” He asked, reaching down to grab the plate with the cake on before setting it on his lap. 

“Aye!” She found the remote, pressing _play_ and watching as The Notebook began. 

As the opening credits commenced, Callum cut a piece of cake and placed it on Rayla’s plate before cutting one for himself. Soon there was silence, save for the occasional hum here and there from both teens as they revelled in how delicious their end product was. 

Rayla soon leaned her head against Callum’s shoulder, and her boyfriend smiled at her, before wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders, holding her close as he laid a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

“Comfortable?” He whispered, setting his plate down. 

“Aye…” She whispered, turning to look at him, her eyes sparkling.

For a moment, both said nothing, before Callum wordlessly put both her plate and the one with the half-eaten cake on the floor. His arms soon wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in to press his lips against hers softly. 

Rayla closed her eyes, sighing as her hands moved to gripping his shirt. As the kiss continued, Callum pulled her even closer until she was sitting on his lap, but they still kept their lips connected until they finally pulled apart to catch their breaths. Rayla continued looking up at him, before resting her head against his chest, her ear over his heart, exhaling softly when she felt the gentle rhythm of it.

Callum smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around her tighter as his eyes refocused on the movie, seeing that it was almost over. “What time do you have to leave?” He asked.

“Hmm…” Rayla pulled her phone out, checking the time. “I still have an hour before Ethari comes and picks me up.”

“Good.” He kissed the top of her head, resting his chin on her scalp. “Still have plenty of time to cuddle you.”

“Aye...this is the best valentines day I could have asked for.” Her hand came up to hold his cheek as he looked down at her. When he saw her, she was smiling wide, her fingers ever so gentle with tracing features along his skin. “Thank you for all of this Callum.”

Her boyfriend only nodded, kissing her nose, eyebrow, head, and finally her lips. “You know I’d do anything for you, because you mean everything to me.” He whispered, nuzzling her nose with his. “I love you.”

Rayla could only smile as she kissed his jawline and his cheek. “I love you too."

They spent the rest of the night cuddling together, even when the movie ended, both of them smiling because they knew they had each other for this amazing day of romance.

And that was all that mattered.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> I hope everyone has an amazing Valentine’s Day!


	2. First Date (Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Katolis, Callum has a surprise for Rayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: G

“So where are we going again?” Rayla asked as Callum eagerly dragged her out of the castle and through the gardens, a smile clear as day on his face.

“I told you, it’s a surprise!” The human replied, turning back to see the elf raising an eyebrow, but she didn’t bother asking another question, instead nodding at him as they left the gardens and were now wandering into the woods. 

It was a warm, clear night, and Callum had gone to Rayla’s room earlier that day, telling her to be ready by sundown and that he would be taking her somewhere special. Of course, the elf was curious, wanting to ask where they were going. However, to her own annoyance, he didn’t say anything else, instead flashing her a goofy grin before taking off and disappearing down the corridor.

When Callum did come back, Rayla had already done as he had instructed: be ready by sundown. She also noticed that he had a brown basket in one of his hands, and he clutched onto it eagerly as his other hand grabbed hers and he guided her down the castle walls and out of the main gate. 

Now here she was, wondering what her human was up to as he walked eagerly down the forest trail with her in tow. Despite still being annoyed at how silent he was regarding their destination, she couldn’t lie in saying that her curiosity was spiking, making her mind think of all the possibilities as to where Callum was taking her.

After what felt like forever, Callum finally stopped, coming face to face with a large bush. “We are here.” He looked back to see Rayla tilting her head to the side, a confused expression clear as day on her face as she crossed her arms.

“Uhh...where exactly is  _ here?” _ The elf looked around, seeing that they were still surrounded by trees. 

“It’s past this area.” Callum pointed back at the bush, quickly grabbing his girlfriend’s hand once more. 

Before she could even question what he was doing, Callum walked up, using his arm to push past the underbrush. Rayla crouched down after the human, her hand still holding onto his as she ducked incoming branches while trying to not get her horns stuck in the vines. 

“Ack! Callum!” Rayla called from behind, dodging an incoming branch. “What is going on?”

“I told you, the surprise is just beyond here!” Callum replied, his voice filled with excitement.

The elf groaned, but at least it was almost over. Soon enough, the pair reached the other side, pushing the last bits of leaves and branches out of the way. The moment Rayla was out of there, her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped at what she saw before her.

Her eyes focused on the large meadow before them, illuminated with tons of fireflies that danced across small flowers. At the very far right, was a small lake, the water glistening from the reflection of the half-moon while a large tree hung near the bank, the leaves lush as it glowed from the fireflies perched in it. 

It was perhaps the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life, and Callum seemed to notice her speechless expression as his smile widened a little more. “Isn’t it amazing?” He whispered into her ear. 

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she turned to face him, her lilac eyes sparking as she smiled warmly, her hand moving to hold his as her fingers gave a soft squeeze. “It’s beautiful, Cal.” She breathed, turning back to take in all the details. “Was this where you wanted to take me?”

Her boyfriend nodded, leaning in to press a kiss on her cheek. “Yes. I knew you’d love it.” He began to walk forward, guiding Rayla through the clumps of flowers as fireflies continuously buzzed around them. 

The Moonshadow was still in awe as she looked down at the flowers, carefully dipping her free hand down and brushing her fingers across a few, feeling the soft petals as Callum took her to where the lake was. 

Once they reached the edge of the small body of water, Callum gently sat down, and Rayla followed, sitting right in front of him. For a moment, both teens said nothing as they looked at eachother, before Callum scooted closer and took her hands in his. 

“I’ve been wanting to show you this place for a while now.” He began. “Ever since we returned to Katolis after what happened back at the storm spire, I remembered a certain area that my mom used to take me to late at night when I was little…” For a moment, Rayla saw Callum’s eyes become glassy, but he still continued smiling as he brushed a thumb across her knuckles. “I thought you’d want to see it also, just because of how breathtaking it was.”

“Well I love it.” She replied, her voice a whisper as she leaned in and pressed her forehead against his, her smile warm. “And what about the basket you were carrying? What’s in that?”

“Oh, well…” Callum pulled back, reaching over to grab it and set it between them. “I...uhh...asked Barius if he could make some food for us…” He scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously. 

“Food?” The elf cocked her head, eyes trained on Callum taking things from the basket, laying them on the ground. “Why?”

“Well, you see…” Callum cleared his throat, looking back up to meet her eyes. For a moment, his breath hitched as he saw the light from the fireflies make her silvery-white hair glow while her eyes sparkled from the moon. 

Even after all these times, he still marveled at how beautiful she was. 

“Uhh...hello?” Rayla waved one of her hands across his face, causing her boyfriend to blink before shaking his head. “You ok?”

“Y-Yeah, I am.” Callum felt his face heat up, but he soon smiled. “It’s just...ever since we came back to Katolis, I thought to myself...we never got a chance to really enjoy ourselves you know?”

“What?” Rayla asked. 

“When we were on our quest to reunite Zym with his mother, we never really had a chance to take a break and have fun.” Callum explained. “I mean, I understood why since we were stopping a war between Xadia and the Pentarchy, but still…” He quickly stood up and walked to sit beside her. “When we were in Silvergrove, I saw how excited you were about wanting to show me around. Taking me to try out a moonberry surprise, where you grew up, what school you went to...you wanted to show me everything…”

Rayla could feel her eyes watering as she remembered the painful experience.

How she had found she was ghosted. 

How Ethari said that he wasn’t sure if she would come back, or if she would ever get to see him again…

She suppressed those memories, bringing a hand up to rub her eyes as she refocused on Callum. However, she saw his concern as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb wiping away a lone tear. 

“I...I probably shouldn't have said those last few words.” He whispered, guilt flooding through him. “I forgot about how much all of that meant to you before-”

“It’s ok…” She offered a small smile. “What were you trying to tell me Callum?”

Her boyfriend swallowed, eyes lingering at the food laid out beside them before looking back at her. “I wanted the two of us to just have a moment where we don’t have to worry about everything that is happening out there in the world.” As he said this, his arms had moved to wrap around her waist. “I just wanted it to be a night where...we are just kids...ordinary kids that have fun for the night…”

Rayla stared at Callum, her mind processing what he just told her. However, her eyes softened and she only smiled at him, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. 

“So all of this...the atmosphere, the food, just the two of us...is this a date?”

At that moment, the human’s eyes went wide and his face turned a bright shade of pink. The elf couldn’t help but giggle a little at his sudden change of expressions. 

“I...well...I mean….uhhh...” He stuttered, before taking a moment to regain his composure, his nerves steadying. “Yes…” He answered, his voice a whisper as he looked away for a few seconds, his eyes glancing to the lake before looking up at the moon. “Since we haven’t even had one before...I thought this could be our first date…”

He felt Rayla’s hands move to cup his face as she made him look back into her eyes, which were shining as a heartwarming smile graced her features.

“You did all of this...for me?” She whispered, leaning in to rest her forehead against his as her thumbs began stroking his cheeks.

Callum, melting into her soft touch before staring down at her lush lips, sighed, smiling a little. “Yes...because you mean the world to me...and I wanted this to be a memorable night for the both of us…”

The moment he finished saying that, he froze, as the next he knew, Rayla had pressed her lips to his, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. Callum’s stiffness was just for a few seconds, before his eyes fluttered closed and he pulled her in closer, one of his hands moving to run fingers through her hair, sighing at the soft feeling of her tresses.

After a bit, she pulled back, needing to catch her breath as her fingers began tracing along his cheek. “This...is the sweetest thing you have ever done.” She pressed a quick kiss to his jaw and then to the corner of his mouth. “I couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend than you...my big, dumb, human.”

Callum could only stare breathlessly at her, before he smiled wide, kissing her cheek and then the bridge of her nose. “And I couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful girlfriend...who’s also the most amazing person I have ever met.” He finished his sentence by pecking her lips. “I love you Rayla.”

The elf could feel her heart flutter, before she kissed him once more. “I love you too, Callum.” Her eyes turned to look to the food that was still there. “Shall we have our date?”

“I thought we already were.” He chuckled, watching as she rolled her eyes at him. “But yes...yes we may.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	3. Chocolates (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hanging out and enjoying some delicious chocolate, Rayla and Callum come to terms with certain feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Modern AU prompt! Had a lot fun with writing this one out, and I hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
> Chapter Rating: G

“Can you please tell me what’s in that box now?” Callum groaned as he tagged after Rayla, who was walking in front of him, her platinum-blonde hair swaying with each step she took. 

“Nope!” She replied, laughing as she heard him groan again. “I told you, I’ll show you when we find a spot on the main quad!” 

The boy behind her let out a long sigh as he walked a little faster, soon keeping up with the eager girl as they continued walking down the sidewalk, the stars above them glowing as a cool night breeze brushed across their faces. 

“Patience Callum.” She soon spoke again, and when he turned his head to look at her, he saw that her eyes were trained on him while a wide smile was curved across her mouth. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

“I mean, it’d better be, given that you came to my dorm this late at night and dragged me to come with you.” His eyes soon looked down at the large, reddish box she was still clutching in her hands. “But seriously, can you at least give me a hint as to what’s in there?”

“Are you going to keep pestering me about what’s in this box?” She asked, trying to stifle a laughter. “I’m sorry Callum, but unfortunately, I’m not spilling the beans until we get to where we need to be.”

“Oh I give up.” Callum slumped his shoulders a little. “I’m so tempted to just turn around and head back.”

“Aww, but why would you do that?” Rayla pretended to whine, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow. “Come on, we are nearly there.” She pointed to the main quad, which was slowly coming into view. “Are you really going to ditch me now?”

“Well…” Callum only meant to say it as a way to try and get Rayla to spill in a last ditch effort, but knowing that they were close now, he simply shook his head, knowing that she would finally tell him soon. “I guess not.”

“Yay!” Rayla cheered, bouncing a little on her feet as they crossed the street, finally reaching their destination. “Here we are!”

The two walked onto the field of the main quad, seeing that it was devoid of people, save for a couple of students here and there passing by but not bothering to either grab a seat or stick around for more than 3 minutes.

Eventually, Rayla found a spot near a small tree at the edge, flopping down near one of the roots as Callum followed, sitting right next to her. For a moment, the two didn’t say anything, and Callum noticed that Rayla had her eyes looking up at the starry sky, a peaceful expression on her face as she sighed to herself.

“So…” Callum began, prompting the girl to look at him, her eyes shimmering. “Are you finally gonna tell me what’s in that box?”

Rayla only smiled, wordlessly putting the box in her lap as she ripped off the tape that was holding the sides before carefully lifting the top off. Callum quickly leaned his head a little closer to see what was inside, and he heard Rayla giggle.

“My, my, someone sure is excited.” She teased, causing the boy to blush slightly. “Either way, here.” She placed the box on his lap. “Take a good look for yourself.”

Callum narrowed his eyes a little, before realizing that what he saw was a bunch of heart-shaped chocolates wrapped up in purple cellophane. 

“This...It’s just chocolate.” He looked back up to see Rayla still smiling.

“It’s not  _ just  _ chocolate, dummy.” She snorted, taking the box back. “When I got my care package from Runaan, I found this box with a small note attached to the side.” She explained, taking a piece out. “Apparently, these kinds of sweets alone can only be found in Scotland.”

“Wow, really?” 

“Aye, Runaan had said in the note that my parents sent these for me as a gift, given that they have been busy working overseas for international matters.” Callum watched as she unwrapped the small treat, revealing it to be auburn in color while the smooth edges complemented well with its shape. “Apparently, these are the best kind you can find over there.” 

Callum continued watching as she popped the small confection into her mouth, her eyes closing as she let out a small hum of happiness. As this happened, Callum could feel a small smile of his own forming as he watched Rayla lean back a little against the tree trunk, still content as she chewed.

He had known her ever since high school and since then, they have been the best of friends, even going to the same university. He’d gotten accepted to study graphic design while she majored in political science, while also receiving a scholarship for fencing (something she had been doing ever since she could walk). 

They enjoyed each other's company. Sometimes Rayla would come over to watch Callum draw, and other times Callum would go and watch her compete in fencing tournaments. 

All in all, they formed a close bond, one that could never be broken. 

However, as time progressed and they got even closer after graduating high school, Callum began to feel something else in his heart for her, and it wasn’t just a simple friendship. At first, he tried to ignore it, but after a bit, he soon couldn’t bother suppressing it as it continued screaming across his mind.

He had developed a  _ crush  _ for his bestest friend who was currently sitting right across from him.

A crush that had lasted for the past 2 years that they had spent at college.

Of course, the realization hit him hard, but he still didn’t fight it, rather he accepted it, but didn’t know how he would try to explain it to Rayla. 

He knew that she most definitely didn’t feel the same way, but he still kept his feelings for her, knowing that he would still be more than happy with being her best friend.

Because he wanted to be there for her...no matter what happened.

“They still taste amazing.” Rayla’s voice made Callum blink as he shook his head, watching as her hand was moving to pick up another one. However, she soon stopped, her eyes looking over at him. “Do you want to try one?” She asked, extending the box out to him. 

“Uhh, I mean are you sure?” He asked. 

Rayla chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Dummy, of course I’m sure.” She reached a hand out, gently taking his. 

Callum felt himself flush slightly at the feeling of her soft skin on his, but he quickly calmed down as Rayla gently guided him to the box, letting his fingers grab onto one. Once she let go of him, Callum brought his hand back, still holding onto the piece.

“Well?” She asked, taking another one out. “Are you going to eat it, or just stare at it like it's some model.” Her voice was filled with teasing, and Callum rolled his eyes before discarding the wrapper and popping the chocolate into his mouth.

At once, he felt sweetness overcome his taste buds as his brain halted momentarily. The aroma of freshly ground cocoa, with a hint of fruitiness flooded him as the creamy delicacy melted around his tongue. 

It was perhaps the best thing he had ever tasted in his life.

For Rayla, she felt her heart swell up at how adorable he looked while savoring the taste of the sweet confection he had just eaten. 

However, the more she looked at him, the more she could feel something gnawing at, as if trying to tell her something else.

He had been her best friend ever since high school, when she first met him after winning a fencing tournament. After that, they had grown up being nearly inseparable. They’d always hangout, go and grab food, see movies, just do simple things that best friends always did. 

However, her brain only screamed more at her, as if trying to slap her into realizing what was going on...and sure enough, it eventually did as she soon found out what it was.

She had developed a  _ crush  _ for the boy that was sitting right next to her. 

When she found out, she was left struggling with how to explain it to Callum, in the fears that he didn’t feel the same for her.

Sure, he had shown her multiple drawings he had done of her in his sketchbook over the course of finishing high school, but she still considered that a thing a best friend does. 

She just...didn’t want to risk losing the friendship she had formed with him in the first place, even if her feelings continued buzzing around her head, screaming at her whenever she saw him. 

“That was...amazing.” His words caused her to snap out of her deep thoughts as she looked over and saw his lips curving into a smile as his eyes sparkled. “Can I...have another one?” He asked almost shyly, causing Rayla to giggle as she handed him another one.

“Do you really think I was going to finish these all by myself?” She joked, ruffling his already messy hair. “Why else do you think I brought you out here in the first place?”

“I assumed it was just to show me what you had in the box, nothing more.” Callum replied. 

Rayla snorted, but suddenly turned away, her eyes looking up to the sky once more as she sighed. “The truth is...I just wanted to give you something special…”

Her words made Callum freeze, his eyes widening a little as he faced her. Yet she still didn't look at him, instead taking a deep breath. 

“W-What?” He asked, his voice a small whisper as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“These chocolates...my mom told me something about them when I was a wee girl.” Rayla braced herself, turning to face Callum. “On Valentines day, when I was in Scotland visiting them with Runaan and Ethari, she had brought these for my dad, and I was curious about them.”

“I...I mean, you didn’t know they were chocolates?” He asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“I did know what they were...but I wondered why she gave them to my dad, so I asked her.”

“And what did she say?”

Rayla’s eyes looked away momentarily, before refocusing on his. “She told me that these chocolates are given to people you truly care about...people that you hold close in your heart and are...special to you.”

Hearing this, Callum felt his heart pick up speed when he realized what she meant by that. “You...you consider me special to you?” 

“Aye, of course I do.” She found herself scooting a little closer to him, pushing the box of chocolates to the side. “Callum, you mean a lot to me. You’re perhaps the closest friend I have ever had and...and I wouldn’t imagine a world without being with you.” She felt the words almost coming out of her mouth automatically now, but she didn’t stop, even when she saw Callum’s eyes still wide. “It’s why I wanted to share these with you...because I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and that you’ll always hold a special place in my heart...forever…” After concluding what she said, she felt the tips of ears burning, but refused to look away from Callum, who was still staring at her. 

She expected him to not say anything in response.

Or perhaps he’d just simply thank her for what she said.

Either way, even if she did unknowingly pour her heart out to him, she didn’t bother to say anymore as her head turned away. However, she suddenly froze when she felt his hand take hers, his fingers softly stroking her knuckles.

Looking back, she noticed that Callum had scooched himself a little closer, his emerald green eyes still sparking while he smiled. “Rayla…” He whispered. “You mean a lot to me as well.”

“W-What?” She could have sworn she felt her heart soar, but was now lost in his eyes.

“Yes…” He found himself inching even closer. “Ever since I met you in high school, you’ve been an important part in my life...and even if we did end up going to different universities, I would have still facetimed you every day.”

“You would have done all of that?” Rayla could feel her face heating up as her eyes briefly flickered down from his eyes and to his lips, seeing just how close they were. 

She had to try her hardest not imagining what they would feel like if they were against hers. She quickly refocused her attention on Callum, who was still smiling as he lightly rested her forehead against hers.

“Of course I would have...because you also hold a special place in my heart, and you always will no matter what because I have a-“ He stopped, catching his own words as his mouth clamped shut. 

“A what?” Rayla asked, her voice still a whisper as she watched Callum’s face turn a bright shade of red as he closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. 

“I...I…” He found the words almost lodged in his throat, but for some reason, his brain must have given him a metal kick in the butt because his next words stunned the girl. “I think I have a crush on you…”

There, he had said it. 

Rayla only looked at him with a shocked expression, her brain momentarily frozen as she processed what she had just heard. 

She almost had to mentally slap herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

Did she just hear her crush actually confess to her?

Callum, seeing her expression, began to panic. “O-oh no! I-I’m so sorry Rayla.” He began to ramble as he pulled back, yet his hands never retracted from hers. “I shouldn’t have said that!”

“Why?” Her words made him stop, and he felt his heart flutter when he saw a small smile forming on her lips. 

“B-Because I assumed that you didn’t feel the same way! And I uh...oh god, I like you Rayla! Like...like really  _ really  _ like you…” His eyes moved away from hers. “...but if you don’t feel the same way then we can still be friends because I-”

“Callum.” Her voice made him stop mid sentence as he looked back, seeing that her smile was more noticeable as she rolled her eyes. 

“Y-Yeah?”

“Please shut up.” 

“W-Wha-” Callum couldn’t finish what he was about to say, as the next thing he knew, one of Rayla’s hands grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. 

The next thing he knew, she yanked him in, her lips crashing into his. The boy let out a small squeak in the back of his throat, before his eyes fluttered closed and he melted into the warmth of her lips, his arms moving to wrap around her waist while her own arms wrapped around his neck.

As this happened, he felt his own heart slamming hard against his ribcage as he kissed back, and he also felt like he was going to pass out from the euphoric feeling that was currently coursing through his veins while his brain was still whirring over what was going on.

She...was kissing him.

Rayla, his crush for nearly two years, was actually  _ kissing  _ him. 

Eventually, he slowly pulled back, needing to catch his breath, which was coming out in short pants as he opened his eyes. He noticed that Rayla’s face had turned a whole shade of pink, and her eyes still remained closed for just a couple seconds before they fluttered open to meet his, a dreamy smile forming on her lips.

“Wow…” Callum breathed, still trying to catch his breath as he rested his forehead against hers, his hands moving up to hold her back.

Rayla could only giggle a little, before sighing. “I won’t lie...I’ve been crushing on you for the past two years...and sometimes I imagined doing this in my dreams.” She said almost shyly.

Callum could feel his mouth tightening into a smile. “I mean...me too.”

She snorted. “You did just openly confess to me, so I’m pretty sure.” 

He laughed quietly, before the two just stared at each other, silently meeting in the middle for another kiss. 

When they broke apart again, Rayla turned to look down at the box of chocolates that she had pushed to the side. “Want to finish the remaining chocolates with me?”

Callum didn’t have to even hesitate with his answer. “Absolutely.” He pulled back and rested against the tree while Rayla scooched next to him, holding the box in her lap as she rested her head against his shoulder.

The brunette smiled warmly at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her close as the two silently ate the remaining chocolates while watching the moon and stars, both of them content with what felt like eternal happiness.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	4. Romantic Mishap (Modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only meant to be a simple date, but sometimes thing don't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another modern AU! Callum and Rayla are aged up in this one, but anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Rating: T

It wasn’t supposed to be like this…

It was only meant to be a simple date, nothing more. 

How could Callum have known it was going to suddenly rain while they were walking to grab some frozen yogurt. 

Either way, the brunette was now trudging through the streets, his feet soaked as water continued dripping down his face and into his clothes. “God dammit!” He hissed, his eyes squinting through the heavy downpour. “Where the hell did I park again?”

“You seriously forgot where you parked the car?!” An accented voice called from behind, and he turned back to see Rayla, his girlfriend, holding onto his hand tightly as she glared at him, her silvery-white hair damp while her lips were tugged into a sharp frown. “As if this night couldn’t get any better!” 

“You’re not helping!” Callum shot back, looking around desperately at all the cars that were parked on the side of the road. 

One of them had to be his. He did remember parking here before stepping out. But with heavy rain obscuring most of his vision, it was kinda hard identifying the car he had driven in.

Rayla was right: this night really couldn’t get any better.

“Wait, I think I see it!” Rayla soon called again, letting go of his hand and walking up to his side, pointing to a loan, greyish-black car that stood at the end of a road, right next to a streetlight. 

At once, relief filled Callum as he quickly grabbed Raya’s hand once more and ran over, seeing that it was indeed his car. He shoved a hand into the pockets of his jeans, digging out his car keys and unlocking the doors, allowing for the two to jump in, finally finding shelter from the terrible storm outside. 

However, even when they were inside, Callum didn’t start the car, instead turning to look at Rayla, who was still fuming as she gathered her hair into both her hands, squeezing out a load of water that fell onto her lap and the floor beneath her. 

Once she was done, she didn’t bother turning to look at Callum. Instead, she kept staring straight ahead of her, even though you wouldn’t be able to see anything outside the windshield due to the water covering it completely. 

Callum took a deep breath, not sure how he was going to approach Rayla. Eventually, he finally acquired the courage and cleared his throat, not being able to tolerate the silence any longer.

“Rayla-”

“What?” Her voice was sharp as she snapped her head in his direction, her eyes burning into his.

“I...I’m really sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen…”

“Well it did!” Her frown didn’t falter the slightest as she soon looked away. “Just take me home...I’m done talking.” 

Callum swallowed hard, feeling his heart rate pick up as he reached a hand out towards her, soon retracting it. “W-Wait...I...I want to make it up to you.”

Rayla was either too caught up in thought or was merely ignoring what the brunette was saying as she didn’t make the slightest movements of acknowledging him, still staring outside the car window at the heavy rain. 

“Rayla…” Callum took it a step further and laid a hand on her shoulder, his fingers gently touching against the wet fabric of her shirt. “Please…”

Her mind was screaming at her to just slap him, tell him to shut up and drive, but instead, she closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh as she slowly turned her head to look back at him, the frown still there, but somewhat less intense than from before.

“What do you want?” She asked, her voice significantly less harsh now, though hints of anger were still laced into it. 

“I still want our date to continue...I’m so sorry that all of this happened.” Callum began, his voice soft, but she could hear the slightest crack in it as he took another deep breath, a few drops of water falling off his messy, brown hair. “We can go back to my place...crack open a few bottles of wine and enjoy some movies together…” He tried his best to smile, but it was hard with the look Rayla was still giving him. 

There was another painful silence as Rayla seemingly processed everything that was just said to her. Callum could feel his own heart rate pick up as she continued looking at him, her face almost devoid of emotions.

However, to his own surprise, and relief, her face suddenly softened as she looked down, letting out a small sigh. “Ok…” She lifted her head to look up at him, and Callum could see a sense of guilt washing over her. “I...I’m sorry also…”

“What?” Callum asked almost quickly. “Why? You have nothing to be sorry for. This was all my fault-” 

“I still shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” She continued, cutting through him. “I know that weather is something you can’t control...and we both thought that nothing like this was going to happen when coming here in the first place.” Her lips soon tugged into a small smile, one that made Callum’s breathing calm down as he smiled back. “I’m sorry for yelling at you...I would really love it if we continued this date back at your place.”

Callum continued smiling as he took her hand in his, letting his thumb brush across her knuckles. “I’ll give you a spare set of clothes to change into, and I’ll let you pick whatever movie you want to watch along with the wine of your choice.” 

Now Rayla smiled even more, nodding her head. “Alright! Let’s go!” 

Soon they were out of the streets and down the road, speeding through the heavy rain.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You wait here, I’ll quickly grab you a spare set of clothes.” Callum closed the door behind them, turning on the lights and rushing up the stairs, soon disappearing. 

Rayla leaned back a little against the wall, her clothes still dripping as she wiped her head. Even though she was still grumbling over how drenched she was, at least they were now under a roof, safe and warm. 

She continued waiting for a few more minutes before she heard a door upstairs close. This was followed by the rapid footsteps of Callum reappearing, nearly falling down the stairs as he made his way over to her.

“Here.” He held out a towel, which contained a simple t-shirt and sweatpants in it. “Get yourself dried and change into these.” He motioned to the bathroom in the corner. “I’ll head upstairs and get changed as well.” 

Rayla nodded. “I’ll see you back here soon.” 

“You got it!” 

As Callum quickly went up the stairs again, Rayla entered the bathroom, quickly drying her hair before changing into the clothes that Callum had given her. 

After that was done, she walked back out, keeping her wet clothes wrapped up in the towel as she moved to the living room, finding the light switch and turning it on. 

Just as she sat down on the couch, she heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the steps once more, and she turned her head to see Callum entering, his hair shaggy while he had on a pair of pajamas. 

“About time you showed up.” She chuckled, before looking down at the wet towel that she still held. “Where should I put my clothes?” 

“Oh, let me take care of that.” Callum smiled as he took the towel from her hold. “Come with me.” He turned around and walked towards the kitchen, Rayla following right behind him as the pair entered. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” 

Rayla complied, leaning her hands against the kitchen counter as she watched her boyfriend run off into the laundry room. After only a minute, he came back, running a hand through his hair. 

“Where are my clothes?” She asked.

“I put them in the dryer.” Callum answered, heading over to a cabinet. “By the time the storm passes by, they should be finished drying.” 

Rayla couldn’t contain the wide smile as she walked up to Callum, who still had his back turned to her. Softly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting a chin on his shoulder as she sighed happily.

“Thank you.” She whispered. “You seriously are amazing.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Callum replied, resting his cheek on her temple. “Anyways, what kind of wine would you like? I’m also still giving you the power of picking whatever movies you want to watch as well.” 

Rayla chuckled, but soon let go and stood next to the brunette, carefully eyeing what was present before her. “Hmmm…” She soon settled on a bottle of Pinot Noir. “This one.” 

“An excellent choice.” Callum quickly walked over to another cabinet, grabbing a couple of wine glasses. “Do you want any snacks?” 

“I’m good.” Rayla walked back into the living room. “Now come on! I already have a few movies that I want to watch with you!” 

“Coming!” Racing back into the living room, Callum found the remote and sat down on the couch next to Rayla. “Ok! What do you want to watch first?” He asked, finding Netflix.

“Let’s start with a classic: Titanic.” Rayla grinned, watching as her boyfriend found the movie and pressed play.

“Yes ma’am!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night progressed on, Callum could feel himself getting increasingly tipsy with each glass of wine he downed. Rayla herself was exhibiting similar signs as well, giggling madly as they were watching their fourth movie. 

“Oh my god, this...this so cheesy!” Callum soon laughed, swirling the wine in his glass. “W-Where did you get the idea of watching La La whatever?”

“It’s...It’s La La Land!” Rayla snickered uncontrollably, before feigning an offended look. “How  _ dare  _ you assume that this movie is horrible!” She took a big gulp from her glass. 

“W-What? Where did you get that idea?” Callum smirked, before gasping dramatically. “Oh,  _ excuuuuse me.  _ I didn’t mean to offend you, your highness.” He playfully bowed, feeling Rayla slap his arm as she burst out laughing.

“That's it! You are officially not my boyfriend anymore!” She pointed at him. “I execute you! Do you hear me? I’ll have your head!” She finished her sentence by taking another swig of her wine. 

“Oh noooo!” Callum put a hand on his chest, trying his hardest to look afraid. “An angry queen is coming for me! Somebody! Anybody! Help!” He soon chortled as he finished the remainder of his wine. “You...You really need to work on your acting.” 

“Hey!!” Rayla pretended to protest, pushing him away slightly. “I-I am a very good actor! One hundred out of ten for amazing acting skills! You hear me mister?!”

Her boyfriend raised his hands up, trying his hardest not to laugh as he pretended to surrender. “Alright! Alright! You got me! I believe you!”

“Good.” She narrowed her eyes, grinning wide as she held her hand up. “I hereby pardon you!” 

Callum lost it, falling onto his back and laughing hard. Rayla soon joined, holding a hand on her stomach. 

“Gods you are so funny!” He sat back up, setting his wine glass to the side. “Stop being funny! I command you!”

“Since when were you my mom?” She stuck her tongue out. “You can’t tell me what to do!” 

He simply chuckled, shaking his head as the two soon sat in comfortable silence, basking in each other’s company. 

However, Rayla soon turned away, looking back at the TV. Callum raised an eyebrow, assuming she was simply watching more of the movie, but suddenly froze when he noticed a single tear rolling down her cheek.

“R-Rayla?” Calum slowly crawled over to where she was sitting, a hand resting on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

She refused to make eye contact with him at first, but eventually looked back at him, tears forming in her eyes as her lips were formed into a small frown. “I’m...I’m so sorry Callum…” 

“What?” 

“I...I started thinking about what happened back at the car...you know, when I got angry at you.”

“Hey…” He put both his hands on her shoulders, carefully turning her to face him. “What’s the matter?” Despite feeling his vision sway from the amount of alcohol he had consumed, he could still see the pained expression on Rayla’s face.

“I just...I feel so bad for snapping at you…” Another tear cascaded down her cheek, and Callum instinctively brought a hand up to wipe it away, his heartbreaking to see his girlfriend like this. “I...I know you didn’t mean for our date to get botched up...yet I still blamed you for everything that happened.” Her lips quivered, as she set her glass down, sniffing. “...I’m so, so, so sorry.” 

More tears fell down her face, and Callum quickly pulled her into a tight hug, letting her tuck her face underneath his chin as she began crying, her hands clutching his shirt. 

“Shhh...shhh…” Callum whispered, rubbing circles on her back. “It’s...it’s not your fault…” 

“It is!!” She wailed. “I even had the stupid thought of wanting to slap you for what happened! Why would I think that? What is wrong with me?!!” 

Callum was silent, still trying to calm down the sobbing girl in his arms. “You- nothing is wrong with you at all, Ray…” He felt a tear roll down his face as he rested his chin on her scalp. “You were just angry...we...we both were…”

“Still!! It’s all my fault...” 

“Rayla...please don’t cry…” He continued holding her tight until she finally calmed down, her sobs turning into small hiccups as she closed her eyes, focusing on his heartbeat as her breathing returned to normal. 

She pulled back to look up at Callum, her vision blurred with tears. “I...I’m sorry for everything…” 

“Don’t apologize…” The brunette swallowed as he brought a hand up to hold her face, his thumb brushing away the tear tracks. “We both were angry at each other after what happened...and at least we are enjoying ourselves now.”

Rayla blinked a few times, letting the last few tears leave her eyes as she felt Callum softly wipe them away as well. “I...you’re right…” She allowed herself to smile a little. “I’m...I’m just so happy to be safe with you…” 

Callum could feel his own heart flutter, but he continued smiling as he leaned in a little closer, his lips mere inches away from hers. “Me too…” 

For a moment, the two were silent, but it was Rayla who took the first initiative, her arms quickly looping around his neck as she pulled him, pressing her lips onto his. Callum quickly kissed back, his eyes fluttering closed while his arms wrapped around her waist. 

As this continued, Callum could taste the wine from her, and it only resulted in him deepening the kiss as he fell back onto the couch, pulling his girlfriend flush against him as one of his hands let go over waist and moved up to comb through her soft, silvery hair. 

Rayla sighed, her hands moving to hold his face as her tongue soon dipped into his mouth, making Callum moan as he held her even closer to him. 

Eventually, the two pulled apart, their faces red and their breaths heavy as they continued staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Well...I guess this date did have its silver linings after all…” Rayla whispered, smiling. 

He only grinned, before wordlessly pulling her in for another kiss, one that she eagerly returned. 

That night, they spent it holding each other close, knowing that when morning came, they would still be together...

No matter what.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	5. Flowers (Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the final battle, Rayla wants to show more of Xadia to Callum. 
> 
> In which they stumble into a flower field and Rayla decided to mess with Callum a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: G

“It’s  _ beautiful.” _

The words left Callum’s mouth as he stared at the vast field that was littered with flowers that were of different shapes, sizes and colors. Some were tall, others short. A few were multi colored and some just had one simple color.

Still, they all shined brightly from the intense sunlight, and it was enough to paint a pretty picture in Callum’s mind.

One that he’d definitely draw when he had a quiet spot to sit and crack open his sketchbook.

“Aye, it really is.” Rayla’s voice made him turn his head to see her also staring out, her violet eyes sparkling and a warm smile gracing her face.

It had been some time since the final battle, and after Viren’s defeat, everyone had been working to undo the damage that had been caused on both Xadia and the Pentarchy through the actions of the sinister high mage. 

But for Rayla, she instead wanted to show Callum more of Xadia, being too eager to spend some more time with him after everything that happened. 

They’d spent the next couple of hours trekking through the forests and meadows, before eventually stumbling onto this breathtaking area. 

Callum was still staring at awe, before he felt Rayla’s four-fingered hand softly tug at his as she stepped forward, her human boyfriend trotting after her.

“Do you know any of these?” He motioned to the flowers as he followed after the elf, his hands already moving to grab his sketchbook, flipping it to a new page as he took his pencil out and began to go to work with sketching.

“Aye, I do.” She nodded, finding an open patch of grass to sit on and beckoning for her boyfriend to join her. “Which one do you want me to tell you about first?”

“Hmm…” Callum set his sketchbook aside and leaned forward, his eyes narrowed as he scanned across the field. 

His eyes eventually landed on a small, bluish-green flower that had large, purple leaves sprouting from its sides while what appeared to be tiny thorns covered it. 

He’d have to make a mental note of not touching it as he got a little closer, looking at it from all sides. 

“What is this one?” He pointed to it, and heard shuffling behind him before Rayla appeared by his side, a thumb on her chin. 

“Ah, that’s a Strifmeet.” She answered, leaning back on her hands as she watched her human give her an adorable smile and nod, before he grabbed his sketchbook and inched himself even closer. “I would be careful though.” She spoke, her tone carrying a little more concern in it. 

“Why?” 

“The thorns on this plant can give an extremely painful sting if touched.”

That caused Callum to immediately scooch back almost frantically to her side, making Rayla laugh as she rested a hand on her shoulder. 

“Relax, it doesn’t do anything crazy like shoot its thorns out from its leaves, and I know you wouldn't just pick it up right on the spot.”

“I won’t lie, I was kinda tempted.” Callum admitted, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“God you can be such a dummy sometimes.” Rayla mused, watching as the boy merely rolled his eyes before smiling. 

“Anyways.” He continued, now looking at another one. This next flower was a little bigger, and the petals were completely white, almost translucent. Callum marveled at it for a few seconds, his eyes lit up with fascination. “What’s about this one?” 

“Oh, those are Lunar Tassels.” Rayla’s eyes sparkled as Callum continued examining it, letting his brain take in all the details. Likely because he was going to sketch it later on.

“They’re beautiful.” Callum breathed, his hand softly stroking across one of the petals, feeling the velvety texture. “It matches the color of your hair also!”

The elf snorted, stifling a small laugh as she rolled her eyes. “Is that really all you can say? I was expecting you to go into a loooong ramble about how pretty they are.” 

“Well  _ sorry _ , that’s all I could think of.” Callum countered, sarcasm laced into his voice as he scooched back into the clearing, sitting next to Rayla. “Is there anything dangerous I should know about them?”

“Well…” Rayla thought for a moment, before suddenly grinning at him. “If you do happen to touch one, it’s said that you will have ten years of bad luck under your belt.”

“Oh wow, that’s really co- wait what?!” Callum’s eyes widened as he spun his head to look at Rayla. “You’re joking, right?! Please tell me that was a joke!” 

Now Rayla could feel laughter threatening to escape her mouth, but she still maintained her signature grin as she shook her head. “Nope, now you are expected to have constant bad luck for ten years!” She pat his shoulder. “Sorry Callum.”

“WHAT!!” Callum scrambled, nearly falling back, which almost made the elf lose it as she snorted quietly. “Is there a way to undo it?! Come on, there has to be! I don’t wanna end up having bad luck for that long!” He spoke fast, the words leaving his mouth more or less automatically now. 

Rayla could only take so much from Callum’s reactions, and she soon lost it, laughing out loud as she fell back onto the grass, her hands clutching her stomach. 

“W-What? What’s so funny?” Callum looked at her, noticing tears forming in her eyes as she continued laughing uncontrollably. 

“You-You really believed what I said?” She panted as she stood up, still giggling at how clueless her huma was. “You dork, I’m just kidding!” 

At once, Callum’s surprised and slightly scared expression dropped to one of a frown. “Are you serious? Ray, you just scared me half to death!” He turned away from her, crossing his arms.

“No wait, Callum.” Rayla’s still-giggling voice called from behind him. “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me!” This was only accompanied by more laughter. 

The human merely grumbled, not bothering to turn around, even when he heard the sounds of Rayla’s laughing subside. For a moment, he heard nothing, but then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and chin rest on his shoulder.

“Come on, I was just messing around.” She insisted, tilting her head to press a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Hmph.” Callum turned his head away, closing his eyes and trying his best to put on a fake pout, though the tiny smile that appeared on his lips betrayed that attempt. 

“Caaaalllummmm…” Rayla whined, kissing him a few more times on his cheek and temple. “I’m sorrrrryyyyy.”

“Are you?” He asked, finally turning his head back to look at his girlfriend.

“Aye, I am.” She rested her cheek against his. “Please, can you forgive me?” Her voice was still playful, but for Callum, he only chuckled quietly, laying a soft kiss on her head. 

“Oh alright.” He sighed. “I forgive you.” 

“Yay!” The enthusiasm in her made Callum’s heart flutter as she let go of him and he continued looking around. 

He soon spotted another one, and this one piqued his curiosity once more. It was large, roughly around the same size as his palm, and was bright orange, though the petal tips seemed to be tinted with a reddish-brown color. It was shaped like a circle, with the petals closing together, almost as if to hold something inside. 

Raising an eyebrow, he pointed to it. “Hey, Rayla, what about that one?”

“Hm?” She looked in his direction, noticing the flower as well. At once, her lips tugged into a small, almost mischievous smirk as she cleared her throat. “Oh well…I’m having a little trouble remembering the name…but I have heard that those kinds of flowers have an extremely nice smell.”

“Really?” Callum perked up hearing this, and, as Rayla expected, quickly crawled over to it, his head lowering slightly to get a better look at it. 

“I also know that these flowers are safe to pick up, they won’t hurt or curse you.” 

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Of course I am! Who’s the flower expert here again?

Callum laughed, not noticing Rayla’s smirk even wider as he reached a hand out to gently pick it up, noticing how easily it came out of the ground, likely due to not having any roots to keep it firmly planted.

For a moment, he just looked at it, marveling at both the colors and how large it was. 

“Well, are you just going to admire it? Or are you going to smell it?” Rayla called from behind, trying her hardest not to laugh as she saw Callum nod his head. 

“Alright, I’ll give it a quick sniff.” His head lowered until he was a few inches away from the flower petals, and he inhaled deeply.

What happened next though completely shocked the boy.

The flower reeled back, causing Callum to jolt slightly at its sudden action, before the head lunged forward, the petals opening and letting out a large cloud of blue dust that hit Callum hard in the face. This was accompanied by the sound of what appeared to be a sneeze emanating within the flower itself.

“ACK!!” Callum cried out, dropping the flower and grabbing his face as he stumbled back, falling down hard on the grass below him. “What the?!” He rubbed his eyes and face, still feeling the dust lingering on his skin.

From behind him, he heard Rayla laughing again, this time harder. “Y-You...Oh moons above that was priceless!!” The elf rolled onto her side, her hands once more holding her stomach as she continued laughing hysterically. “Y-You really...I can’t right now!!” She couldn’t even form proper words as she wiped her eyes, feeling tears cascading down her cheeks.

“What was that?!” Callum sat back up, still rubbing his face as he looked at Rayla, seeing that she was taking deep breaths to regain her composure. 

“T-That’s what we call, a sneezing sorrel!” She spoke, small giggles still escaping her throat as she finally calmed down, a goofy smile forming on her lips. 

“You knew the name?!” Callum asked almost incredulously as he stared at her.

“Of course I knew!” She retorted, rolling her eyes. “If anything comes near these flowers, they let out a loud sneeze in order to scare off whatever approaches it.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Callum still kept his look hard, but Rayla knew that he wasn’t being serious at all. 

“Because I wanted to tease you again.” She answered, innocently shrugging her shoulders. 

“Ohhh, that does it!” Her boyfriend shot up, grabbing one of the sorrels and running at her . “Now it’s your turn!”

“Eep!” Rayla sprang up, dodging to the side as Callum lunged at her. “You gotta catch me first!” 

“Oh I will!” Callum couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped him as he chased after the Moonshadow, who continued leaping and running out of his reach with ease. “Get over here!”

“Too slow!” Rayla sang teasingly. 

“You come back here!” He tried again, but just like before, Rayla jumped over Callum, flipping over him and landing behind him, resting her hands on her hips.

“Nice try!"

“Why you!” 

“Oh! You nearly had me there!”

“Hold still!”

He continued chasing Rayla around the small clearing, but eventually, he ran out of breath, slumping over and holding his knees while Rayla stood a few feet from him, crossing her arms over her chest as she smirked at him.

“Ok...Ok…” Callum panted, dropping the sorrel in his hand. “You win...You win…”

“Aww, you giving up already?” Rayla asked, noticing sweat dripping off his forehead as he collapsed onto the grass. 

“It’s obvious I wouldn’t catch you.” Callum plainly said, lying on his back. “Now I’m just gonna take a small break, just to catch my breath.”

Seeing this, Rayla smiled warmly as she walked over, sitting down next to him as she rested a hand on one of his arms, her fingers lightly tracing over his painted-white runes. “Do you want some company?” She asked, the teasing in voice replaced by nothing but sheer affection.

Her boyfriend looked at her, his green eyes sparking and a smile gracing his lips. “Yes please.” 

The elf returned his smile, before lying down and resting her head on his chest, one of her ears on the spot where his heart was, feeling the gentle rhythm of it as she sighed softly. Callum, looking down at his girlfriend, continued smiling as an arm wrapped around her back, holding her close. 

It wasn’t long before Callum felt Rayla going limp against him. “Tired?” He asked, his hand rubbing gently across her back. 

“A little…” She replied, looking up at him with a half-lidded gaze. 

“Let’s get some rest.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss the spot in between her horns.

For Rayla, she hummed as she settled into him. “I love you, Callum.” She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper as she soon succumbed to sleep. 

“I love you too, Rayla.” He whispered back, looking back up to watch the clouds pass by overhead, before closing his eyes and settling into sleep as well, the smile never leaving his face.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	6. Promise (Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When visiting a familiar place, Callum makes a promise to his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit angstier than some of my other prompts, but I still have some fluff to compensate for it.
> 
> Chapter Rating: G

Rayla clung onto Callum as he flapped his wings, soaring through the sky as she rested her cheek against his nape while her arms were wrapped tight around his waist. 

They had been flying for a while now, and the elf wondered where he was taking them. However, she could make out the black sand and small dunes, letting her know that they were in the midnight desert, but she still wondered why they were her.

Especially since it was night time, and the soul fang serpents would be the most active during those hours. 

Either way, she chose to remain quiet, patiently waiting to see what her human boyfriend had in mind for them. 

After around 15 more minutes of silent flying, Rayla could see something far off in the distance, and she squinted her eyes, trying to see what it was as they got closer.

“Is that…the oasis?” The elf could now see the familiar wonderwall barrier that was used to keep soul-fang serpents from entering as they got closer, and she also took notice that Callum had begun to descend downwards.

“Yeah, it is.” The human replied, soon crossing through the barrier and touching down, right next to the small pond where she had first kissed him.

Though he had tried to forget about that moment happening, since it only brought back images of seeing Rayla’s pained expression after what had happened.

“It’s...It’s been a long time since we were here.” Rayla walked around, her head looking from one tree to another, before staring down at the pond, seeing her own reflection. “What has it been, a couple of years now?”

“I think so.” Callum quickly muttered something under his breath, and soon his large, feathered wings dissipated and his tattooed arms came into view. “I really didn’t keep track of time, if I’m being honest.”

Rayla chuckled, before sitting down near the banks of the pond, her hands resting on both her sides while she stretched her legs out. Callum walked over and sat next to her, looking up at the star-lit sky. 

For a moment, the two said nothing.

“Remember when we first came here?” Callum soon broke the silence, taking her hand in his.

“Aye, when we were on our mission to return Zym back home.” Rayla sighed, turning to face him as she closed her fingers around his hand, her thumb gently stroking across his knuckles. “We had to ride with that annoying skywing, Nyx.” 

Callum laughed quietly, remembering those particular moments when they were crossing the midnight desert on the ambler. 

“I gotta say, even though it’s been a long time, to me, it almost feels like yesterday when we were trying to save the world from an all-out war.”

He heard his elven girlfriend sigh as she scooched closer, resting her head against his shoulder. “I’m just glad we were able to bring peace between Xadia and the Pentarchy. Even though both sides will never heal properly from the constant damage that has happened over the course of history...I’m just relieved that we stopped the conflict from only growing.”

Callum silently nodded his head, his eyes transfixed on the pond, watching as the water shimmered from the moon. His eyes soon looked up to all the cluster of plants that glowed brightly, before looking around at all the trees and bushes that surrounded them.

They were the only ones here this time. 

No Nyx and her annoying jokes.

No large ambler that was crossing by.

No sense of urgency with worrying about the safety of a baby dragon. 

It was just two lovers, happily sitting together and enjoying the other’s company as they sat in a comfortable silence, taking in the beauty of what this place had to offer. 

However, the more Callum sat there, the more his mind began to flash him with old memories. 

Ones of when he first came to the oasis with Rayla. 

His heart only clenched when he remembered seeing her crying herself to sleep, before running off and blaming herself for everything that happened ever since their departure from the Silvergrove after Rayla got one last look at Ethari. 

But even when he cheered her up for the briefest of moments, it all took another turn for the worse when Rayla leaned in and kissed him, something that made his brain short-circuit and leave him stunned. 

That night, he could only see the pain in Rayla’s face, and he could have sworn he heard her crying herself to sleep after they agreed to leave in the morning after learning that Nyx had taken Zym with her.

It was only a relief that they made up on the ambler, but still…those bitter memories would continue to circle around Callum, no matter how long ago it seemed.

He shook his head, quickly burying those thoughts away as he turned to look at Rayla, who was still resting her head on his shoulder as she exhaled softly. 

In the span of just 2 years, so many things had happened. From the war being stopped, to peace negotiations being made, to Ezran fulfilling his requirements of being king, and even Ethari allowing Rayla to come home after finding a way to save Runaan and her parents from being trapped in the coins. 

All in all, a lot had changed since their first visit to the oasis. 

“I never really noticed how beautiful this place was.” Rayla soon spoke. “Then again…I never really paid much attention to it in the first place.”

“Yeah…” Callum sighed, resting his cheek on her head, being extra careful of her horns. “I’m just happy that we can enjoy this moment together...without any disturbances.”

“Oh, so are you saying that you would be annoyed if Ezran was here as well?” Rayla smirked, teasing in her voice as she heard Callum scoff slightly.

“You know what I mean.” He took his head off, turning to look at her as he rolled his eyes.

“Just joking around.” She giggled, lightly punching his shoulder. “But aye...I’m really happy that I get to enjoy all of this with you...my big, dumb, human.” Her face softened as she scooched a little closer, leaning in to press a quick kiss on his lips. “I’d spend it with no one else.” 

Callum felt his heart flutter, but smiled as he turned to face her properly, his arms wrapping around his waist. However, Rayla suddenly saw a small frown form on his face as he looked away. 

“Hey...” She raised a hand up to cup his cheek. “What is it?” 

Callum inhaled, before looking back at her, his eyes glassy. “It’s just...even though we are here together...this place also brings up certain memories of what happened when we were here for the first time.”

“Oh…” At once, Rayla’s lips curved into a slight frown. “Callum, that was 2 years ago.”

“I know, but still…” A small tear threatened to escape his eye, and Rayla saw it, gently brushing her thumb across there, wiping it off. “I...I still remember hearing you cry yourself to sleep after the entire incident with you kissing me…” He swallowed, his heart breaking a little. “I know it was a long time ago...but...but I’m sorry Rayla...I’m so sorry…” Now a few tears trailed down his cheeks. “I didn’t mean to hurt you….make you feel like you didn’t have anybody to be with you.”

“Callum…” Rayla could feel her heart clench as she gently wiped away the tears, both her hands holding his face. “That was a long time ago...everything is ok now.”

“Still…” He leaned in, resting his head against hers. “After the ambler, I made myself a promise to never hurt you...to always stand by your side and never leave you.”

“And you didn’t. You were there with me through so much.” Her thumbs began stroking his cheeks, a soft smile forming on her face as she kissed him tenderly. “I couldn’t have asked for anyone better.” 

Despite still feeling his heart hurting at the memories, Callum allowed himself to smile as he kissed her forehead. “I just want you to know that no matter what happens in the future, I will still keep my promise.” His whispered, staring deeply into her lilac eyes. “I’ll never  _ ever  _ leave you _.”  _

The elf could feel tears in her eyes as she pulled him back in for another kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. “I’ll never leave your side also Callum.” She replied when they pulled apart. “I promise that whatever happens next, we will face it together...no matter what.” 

For her boyfriend, he gave her another smile before kissing her nose, cheek and eyebrow. “I love you Rayla...I always will.” 

“I love you too, Callum.” She chuckled, her hands leaving his neck and wrapping around his waist as she rested her head against his chest. “There’s not a day that goes by when I don’t.” 

As Callum looked down to see his girlfriend settling in peacefully, he sighed as one of his hands moved to hold the back of her head, his fingers brushing through her hair as his other arm wrapped around her waist. 

For the remainder of the night, the two spent it in each other's arms, watching the stars, and knowing that they were grateful.

Grateful to be together...forever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


	7. Happily Ever After (Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years after the war, Callum and Rayla have settled down with their own family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last prompt the Rayllum valentines week! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Chapter Rating: G

Callum smiled to himself as he and his wife, Rayla, tucked in their two small children, who were both rubbing their eyes and yawning. 

“Seems like you two had a long day.” Rayla spoke, chuckling as one of them, a small boy that bared two small horns, white hair, and green eyes, nodded his head. 

“We spent it running around the river outside and chasing moon moths.” He spoke, his voice tiny as Callum chuckled, kneeling down and placing a hand on his head. 

“At least you two had fun.” He smiled, before looking at his other child, which was a girl with brown hair, violet eyes, and two small horns that protruded from her head just like her brother’s

“We did have fun!” She squeaked, nodding her head rapidly. 

“Anyways, it’s time for bed now.” Rayla was about to reach over and turn off the lamp, but their son soon stopped them, speaking up.

“Wait! Mommy? Daddy?” He sat up, his green eyes sparkling. “Can you tell me and my sister a bedtime story?” 

“Oh?” Callum raised an eyebrow as he kneeled down to look at him properly. “What kind of story would you like to hear?” 

“Can you tell us about how you and mommy met?” 

“Oh! Yes!” Their daughter sat up also, her smile wide. “You never told us about how you two met.” 

Callum and Rayla both looked at eachother, before smiling as they nodded their heads. 

“Of course we can tell you how we meet.” Rayla began, moving to sit at the edge of their childrens’ bed while Callum sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head against the crook of his neck. “It all started back when your daddy was only 14, and I was just 15.”

“Wow! That’s so young.” Their son leaned in, curiosity in his eyes. “What happened?” 

“I had learned that Moonshadow elves were plotting to assassinate your grandpa, King Harrow along with your uncle Ezran.” Callum explained, sighing as he rested his cheek on top of his wife’s head. 

“Wow, really?” Their daughter quickly spoke, eyes wide. “That must have been really scary.”

“It was.” Callum continued. “Anyways, after leaving the throne room and walking back down the halls, I heard someone zip past me. At first, I thought it was Ezran, so I checked. After seeing no one, I continued, until I felt someone sneaking up behind me. At first, I assumed it to be Ezran trying to scare me, but when I turned around, I didn’t see Ezran standing in front of me, rather-” 

“He saw me.” Rayla quickly spoke. 

“He saw you, mommy?” The little girl cocked her head to the side. 

“That’s right. You see…I was part of the assassin group that had been sent to deliver justice to both the king and the prince. After failing to stop a human guard, I was told to go home while the others completed the mission.” Rayla sighed, pausing momentarily. “However, I decided that I would try to fix my mistakes, so I snuck into the castle, determined on finding the king and prince myself.”

“No way!” The boy’s mouth fell open. 

“It’s true.” Callum added. “And when she revealed herself to me, I could only stare in horror.”

“He even pointed to me and said I was one of them. At first, I thought he didn’t like my ears, but he said he did, countering that he didn't like my swords.” 

“After that, she told me that she was looking for someone, so I tried to distract her and escape. However, she began chasing me through the castle, even managing to subdue a few guards as I tried to find help.” 

“Did you find help?” Their son asked again. 

“No.” Callum shook his head. “I ran into Viren’s room, hoping to see someone there, but the place was empty, and your mommy soon had me cornered.”

“What happened next?” The two asked in unison, prompting their parents to laugh.

“When daddy was cornered, I revealed to him that I was here to take the lives of Ezran and Harrow. However, your daddy actually lied to me, claiming himself to be Ezran in order to protect his little brother.” 

“Wow, you’re so brave daddy!” Their daughter complimented, smiling brightly. 

“Aye, he is a very brave man.” Rayla looked at her husband, her smile warm as she kissed his cheek. “However, his cover was soon blown when Ezran revealed himself through a hidden passage behind a painting.” 

“When that happened, he managed to stun your mother temporarily with his glow toad, before I escaped with him.” 

“Where did you two go?” Their son asked. 

“He led me down a stone passageway, before coming to a dead end.” Callum continued explaining. “He soon entered a secret combination on a few stones in the wall, and it revealed a secret room underneath, where Viren likely conducted all his research with all kinds of spells.” 

“Even though it was supposed to be secret, I still discovered it also thanks to Ezran’s jelly hand prints.” Rayla chuckled. “However, when I had the two of them cornered, your uncle told me that he had found something….something that would change everything.” 

“Oh! I know what this is!” Their daughter bounced in her spot. “The egg!” 

“That’s right!” Callum laughed. “After we found out that this was the egg of the dragon prince, we realized that this was a chance to finally stop the constant war that had been happening on both sides.”

“It was a chance...to make things better.” Rayla looked at both her children, before looking up at her husband, smiling as she took one of his hands in hers. 

“So what happened next?” Their daughter continued. 

“Well, after that, me, your mom, and uncle Ezran escaped the castle and embarked on a long journey to return the egg back to its home.” 

“Along the way, a lot of things happened.” Rayla continued. “The egg hatched earlier, which of course meant that instead of carrying an egg, we had to babysit a baby dragon.” Rayla heard both her son and daughter giggling. “We also had to cross the ocean with the help of a blind captain, get past a massive dragon to enter Xadia, and even stop a full on war from breaking out as we soon got the dragon prince safely back home.” 

“After that, both Xadia and the Human Kingdoms worked to ensure that peace could be made, and well, here we are now, living in harmony.” Callum sighed. “So now you know. This is how me and mommy met.” 

“But when did you guys fall in love?” Their daughter quickly asked. “I mean, you both are together now, so when did you?” 

Both Callum and Rayla smiled as they looked at each other for a few seconds, happiness content in their hearts. 

“I think I started falling for your daddy during our trip across the ocean on Villads’s ship.” Rayla said, whispering a little. “However, it wasn’t until we were crossing the midnight desert, did we officially become a thing.” She soon remembered their kiss on the ambler, and her heart swelled up with happiness. “After that, I always stood by your daddy’s side, not once leaving him as we grew closer together while the years passed.” 

Her husband smiled softly. “I think I started falling for your mommy when we were trekking across Xadia to return the dragon prince back home. However, after what happened at the midnight desert, I swore to always be there for her, never leaving her as we continued growing strong in our relationship.” 

“Awww.” Both children spoke in unison once more, their smiles wide.

“Cut several years later, and here we are now.” Callum concluded, holding Rayla close to him. “After proposing to your mother and getting married, we soon settled into a small cabin, close to where Katolis is. And after that, we gave birth to two beautiful children, who are right now sitting in front of us.” 

“Aye…” She looked at her son first. “Liam.” Her eyes then landed at her daughter. “And Lucinda.” 

Both their children smiled, before rubbing their eyes as they laid back down in their bed. 

“Ok, alright.” Callum stood up, walking over and pulling the blanket over the two. “It’s time to get some rest.” 

“Goodnight wee ones.” Rayla smiled as she knelt down, kissing both Liam and Lucinda on the top of their heads. “We love you.” 

“We love you too.” Both children said together, before finally falling asleep.

Callum and Rayla continued standing where they were thought, looking down at their two sleeping children as they smiled.

Even though this wasn’t a fairytale, they were still happy that the two of them found their happily ever after…

...which was each other.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who commented and kudos'ed. I'm so happy that you all enjoyed these prompts, and I myself had a fun time writing them!
> 
> Once more, a big thank you to Raayllum on tumblr for organizing this event in the first place, and I hope everyone stays safe during these hard time!
> 
> Until next time! :)


End file.
